


Hold On

by jesustakethewheel0



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Death, Hospital, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt No Comfort, Plane Crash, Whump, Whump Fic, a lot of peraltiago, but then again jake has other problems, lots of death, planes fall out the sky, sorry i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesustakethewheel0/pseuds/jesustakethewheel0
Summary: Planes don't fall out the sky.Ours did.ORThe squad are in a plane crash. How will they get home? And will everybody make it out alive? Written from Jake/Amy's perspectives (mostly).hi so i wanted to write a whump fic and i needed to vent some of my b99 obsession. so here you go? i tried my best, please enjoy. also this is set before amy's pregnancy!!! just thought i'd mention that :)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, ray holt/Kevin cozner
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	1. Going, Gone, Gone

We're falling. 

We shouldn't be falling. 

Planes don't fall out the sky.

Ours did. 

Going. 

Going. 

Gone. 

*

**Amy P.O.V**

I must've passed out or something, because I wake up and I'm lying on the floor, covered in sweat. My first thought is - _oh shit._ Bad stuff has a habit of happening to us, right? I sit up and although it hurts slightly, most things seem to be okay. I feel up to my head, which is throbbing, and blood comes off on my hand. I'm sure it's nothing.

As I look around me, I realise I'm alone. There were 6 of us on the flight, but now it's just me. I think back to what happened. Falling. Falling down, fast. Grasping for Jake's hand as we fell, but not finding it. Jake. _Jake._ My husband. Where the hell is he? I need to find him, I need to find my husband and my family. I need them. I try standing, but fall back down again almost straight away. My ankle hurts like hell. I stare down. It's bruised and swollen. I probably broke it in the fall. Ouch. I didn't need a broken ankle right now, but I guess I got it. 

I stand again, this time using a piece of plane that broke off to steady myself. I'm up again and it feels good. I grab a stick from the ground and start limping away. It's painful but it's worth it. I'll find the others and everyone will be okay and a helicopter will find us and bring us back to New York. Me and Jake will go to the hospital and get my ankle looked at. It'll be okay and we'll head home and get Thai Takeout and watch Harry Potter movies in bed. We'll argue about whether Snape is morally a good guy. And I'll fall asleep in his arms. It'll be okay. Right? _Right?_

*

**Jake P.O.V**

I wake up, gasping for air. I can't remember much about why I'm lying in the middle of a forest, covered in blood, but I can remember we were on a flight. YES! That's right. We were flying back to New York after that dumb conference in Philly that I didn't want to go to. I stare around me. Judging from the burning bits of plane, I can assume the plane crashed. Wow. You hear about planes crashing on the news but you never think it's going to happen to you. I guess it just did. Huh. 

I sit up and suddenly notice my chest. It's not hurting much, but it looks insane. There is a giant hole in my chest, slowly bleeding out. I can feel my organs deteriorating inside of me, which is a weird feeling. I take a deep breath, trying not to be sick, and a pain shoots through my chest. Alright. No breathing then. That's easy. 

I look around me, trying to get a sense of my surroundings. There's a large piece of plane next to me, and it's on fire. I edge away from it. I think back to my Medical Training, back in the Police Academy. When somebody gets seriously hurt, they often have a lot of adrenaline for a while afterward. That's probably what this is. I have so much adrenaline but eventually it'll go away, and I'll die. I'm going to die alone in the middle of a forest. Great. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. No doubt, no doubt, no doubt. 

If this adrenaline is going to go away, I might as well use it, instead of just sitting here. I pull myself up. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Apart from my chest, my body feels fine, maybe a little bruised. As soon as I stand, a see the shape of a body on the other side of the plane debris. It's lying on the floor. They look pale and sick. Curly brown hair. Leather jacket. Blood. Blood. So much blood. It's Rosa. 

I run over to her, ignoring the stabbing pain's in my chest. She's in bad shape. This isn't good. I touch her and my hand is soaked in blood. There's a wound in her head. It's bleeding out. Everywhere. My mind goes blurry. I can't think what to do. I feel for her pulse. Just a small one. Just an indicator she's alive. A small bit of hope.

There's no pulse. 


	2. Just Keep on Walking

**Amy P.O.V**

I must've walked for hours before I found them. My ankle slowly stops hurting and just feels numb. I feel numb all over.

Plane, plane crash. Plane was falling, falling so fast, and then we crashed. Crash. Missing husband. Missing friends. Hurt everywhere. Hurt all over. Just want to sleep. 

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear something. So far it's been deadly quiet, apart from my footsteps. There aren't any animals in this forest at all. Just tree's. And me. 

I follow the sound for a while. It sounds like footsteps. Real, human footsteps. Maybe it's Jake, with Charles and Terry and Holt and Rosa. They'll all be okay. Maybe they will have gotten help. I doubt it though. If there had been a helicopter, I would've heard it. But I'm still optimistic. At least I'll know if the others are safe. And if their not...maybe I don't want to know. 

*

**Charles P.O.V**

I'd woken up, next to Holt, in the middle of the forest. I had been conscious as the plane was falling - I remember everything that happened. Not that I want to. I remember Jake and Rosa getting blown out the back of the plane, and Amy off to the side. I'd fallen, pretty much landing next to Holt. We were both mainly okay. Holt had a piece of plane debris stuck in his leg, but we'd pulled it out. We had crashed with the main part of the plane, and we'd looked through it, and found the first aid kit. We got some bandages and wrapped his leg up, and found a stick to help him walk. The only thing wrong with me was I'd dislocated my shoulder, but we'd made a sling out of bandages. I was okay. 

Terry hadn't fallen far from us, and found his way back to us pretty easily. I was glad to see him. He looked in bad shape, but not too bad. Just a lot of gashes and a lot of wounds. We bandaged those as well. Probably didn't need to, but I needed something to do. To distract myself from the fact that Jake, Amy _and_ Rosa were still missing. 

We heard footsteps after about 4 hours. I was so certain it would be Jake. He would've saved the other two, Die Hard style, and all 3 of them would be alright. Ha. Apparently life couldn't even give me that. Over the hill came Amy. And as glad as I was to see her, she wasn't Jake. 

When I saw her, I ran over and gave her a big hug. She seemed grateful. She was using a stick to walk and her ankle was swollen to an unusually large size. And her head was bleeding pretty badly. But all of our heads were bleeding. So I guess she was alright. I didn't understand how all 4 of us had survived this crash without too much damage. It didn't make sense. Guess we got lucky. As lucky as you can get in a plane crash. 

I led Amy over to the base where the 3 of us were trying to set up a fire. It was getting dark. 

"Are Jake and Rosa here?" She said, looking around expectantly. When nobody replied, she looked worried. "Guys? Are they looking for wood, or what?"

"We don't know where they are, Santiago," Holt replied. We all looked at the ground. Except Amy. Amy burst into tears. 

"Hey, Ames, it's going to be okay," I comforted, putting my arm round her and slowly getting her to sit down. "We'll make a big, roaring fire and they'll follow the smoke." Amy nodded, but I didn't believe she was any better. She kept on crying into my arm. 

"It's Jake, Amy. He'll find a way. He always does," Terry added, smiling at the thought of it. I guess he did have a tendency for getting out of tight situations without being hurt. I'd never thought about it like that. 

After a few cuddles and comforting words, me and Holt headed off to collect wood for the fire. Terry stayed, trying to rest his wounds, whilst also looking after Amy, who was a wreck. We built a fire. It wasn't roaring or big. It was pathetic, actually. None of us knew how to do this sort of thing. But it was warm and we circled around it and stared at the sky, not even talking. We didn't need words to understand each other's pain right now. 

*

**Jake P.O.V**

Rosa was dead. Deader than dead. I'd tried CPR on her for a while, but I'd given up. Her dead eyes stared up at me. I knew if I'd gotten up quicker, if I'd done something sooner, maybe I could've saved her. But no. She was dead, and it was my fault. 

"I'm sorry, Diaz," I whispered. I didn't feel like crying. I've never lost anyone before, but I'm pretty sure your supposed to cry. Lots. People always cry lots at funerals. But I just felt numb. Empty, even. Maybe the adrenaline was wearing off, because I suddenly felt like all the pain in the world was on my shoulders, but for some reason I couldn't feel it. It felt distant, just out of reach. Is that what depression feels like? I wouldn't know. 

I thought back to Amy then. Amy and Charles and Captain Dad and Terry. Rosa was a part of that family, but she was dead now. And maybe they could help me, so I wouldn't die too. Because I think 2 losses to the family might break them apart, and I didn't want that. I know what separation feels like and it's not great. 

I decided then, against my better judgment, that I was bringing Rosa with me. She wasn't a human or a person anymore, she was just a body. It didn't matter if I brought the body or I didn't. But I didn't want her to be alone out here. So I picked her up, put her over my shoulder, and (despite the shooting pain through my chest every few seconds) started walking. 

Maybe I would die, but then again, maybe I wouldn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hi again! um once again, comment below if you wanna vent about anything, i will reply to all comments!   
> also this chapter was slightly longer because I wanted to give you some more content. i have not read this through so it's highly likely there will be grammar errors, but hey! nevermind. i'm a bad writer at this point and this is just my isolation venting method, so i'm sorry i had to torture you with this.   
> and if your still reading, i love you!


	3. Just Hold Me, I'll Be Okay

**Amy P.O.V**

The sun came down, and slowly, the forest that had once been brimming with light, turned dark. It was freezing cold now. I could slowly feel my body becoming numb. We had built a small fire, but it didn't last very long and none of us had the courage nor the strength to go and search for more wood. We sat in a circle, huddling together for warmth. I felt my eyes shutting, but I snapped them open again straight away. I couldn't sleep until we'd find Jake. Holt was staring at me. 

"We should have shifts to determine who should sleep and who should be awake. 2 people should be on watch and 2 should sleep," Holt said. 

"How long are the sleeping shifts?" Charles asked. 

"I think 2 hours is enough," Holt replied. 2 hours was alright, I guess. Any amount of sleep would be great right now. "Boyle and I will take the first shift. Santiago and Jeffords, you can sleep."

As glad as I was to be offered this, I couldn't do it. I suppose Holt could read me quite well, because he said, "Santiago, we'll wait out for Peralta and if we see him, the first thing we'll do is wake you, okay?" I nodded. This was a good deal. I looked over at Terry, who was already pretty much asleep. He was in bad condition and had one of the wounds on his arm looked infected. Nevermind. We'd get saved tomorrow and everything would be alright. I lay down, tucked my hair out my face, and shut my eyes. Ah. Finally. I fell into a deep sleep within seconds. 

*

**Jake P.O.V**

I walked and I walked and I walked. I walked until my legs ached and I felt like I was going to collapse. I walked until my once blue shirt was soaking in blood. My chest was starting to hurt and when I say hurt, I mean properly hurt. Like someone was stabbing me repeatedly in the chest. And the blood. There was so much blood. And I'm not an expert or anything, but I must've lost about a litre and a half of blood. Can people die from that much blood loss? I really hoped not. 

It didn't help that I was also carrying the dead body of my friend. I tried not to look at her. Her eyes were open and blank and looked deadly (if that makes any sense). I just walked, trying to pretend that I was carrying a bag or something. 

I think I must've been delirious from all the blood loss, because I started laughing at that point. I don't know why, but I was hysterically laughing to myself. Not just to myself, actually. Pretty much to the entire forest. I was being loud, as per usual. 

*

**Holt P.O.V**

I was sat on the ground, staring at the sky. The likelihood that a helicopter or plane would find us now was near impossible. They'd find us in daylight, I was sure of it. They had to find us soon though. Boyle and I were fine, but Lieutenant Jeffords was getting worse. I wasn't so worried about Santiago physically but mentally I was sure she was not okay. 

Suddenly, through the darkness, I heard laughing. Boyle and I exchanged looks. Maybe it was Peralta and Diaz? The laughing part was unexplainable, but there was definitly other human life in this forest. 

"You stay here. I'll check out who it is," I said to Boyle, heaving myself up. My wound in my leg still hurt slightly, but I used a stick to help me balance and it was okay. I took a deep breath and started walking into the darkness. Every so often I was shout 'HELLO?' but I never got a response. After about 20 minutes, I heard a rustle. It was probably a rabbit or a fox but I had a look anyway. At the bottom of the tree, I thought I saw the shape of something. I crept towards it. There were two bodies lying there. I ran over to take a better look. Peralta was leaning against a tree, covered in blood. On the floor next to him was Diaz. 

"Hey Captain Dad..." Jake whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this chapter is literal jackshit but that's okay!!!!! next chapter will definitly have jake and amy reunited and that's sure to be a rollercoaster! plus the rest of the squad will find out about rosa's untimely death. sorry about that rosa stans. i am also going to try and get them all home soon but yeah. hope you enjoyed?


	4. Angels

**Holt P.O.V**

It took the last of my strength to drag Peralta and Diaz back to our base. 

I was mentally and physically drained. Physically because my leg was aching and burning. And mentally because our plane had fallen out the sky and I'd just found one of my detectives, who I considered as my daughter, dead. Diaz was dead. Peralta was alive, but judging from the gaping wound in his chest, he wouldn't be for much longer. 

I gently lay Peralta to rest when I reached the clearing that Boyle, Jeffords and Santiago were lying in. Boyle had fallen asleep, despite it not being his turn, and I nudged him awake. 

"I found them, Boyle," I whispered. He sat up straight away. "Diaz...um - Rosa has unfortunately..." I didn't need to finish my sentence for him to understand what I meant. He burst out crying and despite my personal obligations, I hugged him. The day was full of surprises. Santiago woke up then and saw the limp shape of Jake. Boyle hadn't even noticed him. She jumped up and ran over.

"What happened?" She asked me, when she saw the wound in his chest. 

"I'm not sure," I replied, joining her. Peralta had passed out and was looking unusually peaceful. I saw Santiago's eyes flicker over to Diaz's body, which was lying nearby. I nodded and she also burst into tears. Charles and her cried for a while, while I sat watching them. I was sad. For sure I was sad. But I couldn't cry. I had to remain the stoic father figure that I always was. In situations of crisis, normality is key. 

*

**Jake P.O.V**

My eyes flickered open. It was light again. I almost groaned. I was probably still lying against that tree, passed out, looking like an idiot. It was a miracle I hadn't been eaten by a bear or something. I thought back to the case I did last year, where a dude got attacked by a grizzly bear, that he swore was a human dressed up. I don't know why he came to the police and not to the medical services, but it was still kind of funny. Not for him, obviously. And now I thought about, it probably shouldn't have been funny to me. 

I heard voices around me. Rosa? Maybe she was alive. I wanted to open my eyes now, to look at her and talk to her. It was painful but I eventually managed to do it. A beautiful face was staring down at me. I smiled. I recognised her but I couldn't place who she was. All I knew was I loved her very, very much and I didn't ever want her to leave me. She moved out of my view and I tried to grab her hand to pull her back, but someone stopped me. I frowned at them. 

"Jake, there's a helicopter. Their going to help us, okay?" A voice said. A voice that reminded me of late nights and throwing nuts into each other's mouths. A voice that reminded me of laughing and bets and Halloween. A voice that reminded me of everything I'd ever loved. I tried to nod back. 

"Peralta, just hold on, okay?" A different voice said. This voice reminded me of authority and chosen family. This voice reminded me of falling through ceilings and cool code names and missions and guns. I tried to hold on. 

"Hey bud, look, their coming to save us. We're getting saved. Just focus on that." Another voice. A voice that made me think of stakeouts and making up weird songs together. A voice that made me think of early morning coffees and weird food. I tried to focus on the fact we were getting saved. 

Names came flooding back to me. Amy. _Ames._ Captain Holt. Charles. And Rosa. Rosa hadn't said anything. Neither had Terry. I started spiralling. What if they were both dead? I thought Rosa was, but I couldn't quite remember. Everything was blurry. 

Just then, somebody was lifting me and I felt myself being put into someone sort of blanket. I was warm. And comfortable. Kinda. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be comfortable or not. What if somebody was kidnapping me? Yeah, the twin of somebody I'd put in jail for a life sentence. That'd be cool, right? Unless they killed me. But right now, my body no longer hurt and I just felt tingly all over. Is this what dying is? I was sure it would be more painful, more sad. Right now I felt like I was on cloud 9. 

I was inside something now. I thought back to what the voice had said. _Helicopter_. Yes. I was in a helicopter. I didn't want to fly again, but I guess I had to. And now I could feel the warm air of oxygen, gushing into my lungs. It felt good. 

And as scared as I was, I thought back to the angel who'd told me it was going to be okay, and I knew it would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, so yeah. i was writing this at like 4am last night and then fell asleep, and i didn't make that many changes to how it's being published. so here you go. maybe some mistakes because my late night brain is a weirdo. also i kinda rambled on jake's bit, but i guess you could say it's because he's delirious for blood loss. yeah, let's just say it's that. 
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed and will update soon (if i remember)


	5. Rescue Mission

**Amy P.O.V**

We were going home. 

We were getting out of the woods and going home. 

I thought back to me and Jake's apartment, with our champagne colored car and our nice neighbourhood in Central Brooklyn. I thought back to the last time we were there. We'd been packing our suitcases for this trip. Well, I'd been packing. Jake was playing in nintendo switch in the corner of our bedroom, every so often shouting verbal abuse at Wario. I'd told him to get off his goddamn ps4 and we'd argued about if it was a switch or ps4. It had felt so important at the time. I guess now everything was in perspective. I knew I'd try to never argue with my husband again. 

That's if he survived. 

*

**Charles P.O.V**

It was mostly a blur. Paramedics rushed out of the helicopter, checking each of us for injuries. They put Jake on a stretcher and gave him an oxygen mask. They stuck wires and tubes into him. Amy held his hand the entire way through. I think I must've zoned out, because suddenly I was sitting inside the helicopter and one of the medic's was looking at my arm. 

"I think your shoulder is broken," she said to me. I thought it had been dislocated. "You'll have to wear a sling for a while," she added. I didn't mind too much. At least I wasn't dead. My eyes flickered over to the body bag in the corner of the vehicle. My friend was in there. I felt like I was going to be sick. 

To take my mind of things, I asked the medic, who was still sitting next to me, "How long until we arrive to the hospital?"

"About 10 minutes," she replied, smiling at me. "The plane crashed in New Jersey, but we're taking you to a hospital in New York state." I realised suddenly then that Geneive and Nikolaj must have no idea where I was. 

"Have you alerted our families? That we're heading there?" I asked. She nodded. 

I stared around the helicopter. Jake was asleep again and Amy was whispering something in his ear, whilst clinging onto his hand. Holt was opposite me - the bandages we'd wrapped around his leg were gone and a paramedic was putting fresh ones on. Terry was next to me, lying down. He looked terrible. He was plugged into a machine, monitoring his heart rate. Most of the medics were fussing around Jake, because he was in the worst condition, but I was sure somebody should check out Terry. He'd lost a lot of blood too. My mind turned back to Rosa. I didn't want to think about where Rosa was. 

I stared out the window, as we flew across hundreds of acres of forest. Home. I was going home and that was all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading again. um....i will update again asap but i can't promise any dates, because my life is upside atm haha. just kidding im actually really stressed out. this chapter kinda sucks but yh...comments and kudos are appreciated.


	6. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is the last one. my procrastinating ass hasn't got round to doing it for a while so sorry about that. 
> 
> also this was written whilst i was on zoom call with my environmental science class so...may the crackhead energy ensue.

**Jake P.O.V**

It had been dark for a very long time. 

Everything that had happened felt very far away. The plane crash. Rosa. Blood. 

Is this what being dead was? Everything was dark and my thoughts slowly trickled away and became meaningless. I tried not to think about dying and about death. I focused on the good things and tried to pretend I was going to wake up from this everlasting coma and carry on living my life. I thought about the next case I'd solve - hopefully it would be a juicy murder and he'd get to ride a chopper. But then he felt sick, because what if the chopper crashed? He instead thought about Amy and what movies they'd watch together. Yeah. They'd have a Harry Potter marathon straight away. We'd argue about who was better Hermione Granger or Luna Lovegood, and about whether the movies ruined Ginny Weasley's character arc. 

_If only I could open my goddamn eyes._

And then suddenly, there was a voice. A voice that wasn't my thoughts. A voice that I didn't recognise at all, but a voice. 

"The anesthesia from the surgery will wear off soon and he'll hopefully wake up," it said. 

I didn't know what anesthesia was. Or maybe I did, but Dead Jake couldn't comprehend it. 

And then I felt a hand on mine and I stopped feeling so numb. I tried to squeeze it but I couldn't. So I just lay there and hoped maybe the hand was Amy's. 

* 

**Amy P.O.V**

"The anesthesia from the surgery will wear off soon and he'll hopefully wake up," the surgeon said.

It had been about 12 hours since we'd arrived at this hospital. It was just outside of New York City and supposably one of the best on the East Coast. I was told Jake was in good hands and I had to let them take care of him. So I'd been admitted to the hospital and had a few tests and then given medicine to make me sleepy. And I woken up after 6 hours and realised I'd abandoned Jake and I needed to go find him. I remembered the time he'd admitted to me that he was scared of hospitals and needles. I'd laughed at him, but now I just felt guilty. He was probably terrified and alone and looking for me. 

Because of my broken ankle, I'd been given a wheelchair to get around the hospital. I'd instructed a nurse to take my to his room. When we arrived, it was empty. I was sure this meant he was dead. But then a surgeon popped out and told me that 'Mr. Peralta' was still in surgery (on his chest) and would be a while more. So I sat in his room waiting, and fell asleep again in my wheelchair. And 4 more hours had passed and then Jake had come back and everything had gone well. He looked weak and tired and pale, but it had gone well. 

And here we were, after 2 hours of watching Jake sleep. His eyes were fluttering open. 

"Hey," he whispered. I was ecstatic. He'd done it! I still had my husband! I'd lost my sister, but thank god, I still had Jake. 

*

**Jake P.O.V**

It was a few days later. 

I'd made it through a few nights and the doctors were now certain I was going to live. Not forever, obviously, but I'd made it through this. I'd seen the rest of the squad. They'd all reunited with their families and gone home. I guess things would go back to normal now. Never truly normal. But normal enough. 

We'd all been sat in my hospital room. They were all in chairs around my bed. And nobody was talking it was just silent. And I knew we were all thinking about the exact same thing and that we were all sad. And I had a feeling the sadness would never go away. 

But now it was a new day and I was going to start physical therapy. Apparently after a major operation like mine, the muscles in your body forget how to work and it's very painful and hard to start doing normal things again, like walking. But I was excited because the sooner I could start walking, the sooner I could get back to real detective work. 

"Don't try too hard and kill yourself, okay?" Amy said, laughing. I knew she was only half joking. I nodded in return. Amy put her head down on my bed, lost in her thoughts. I've been married to Amy Santiago for 2 years now and I still can't read her. 

"Do you think there was anything we could've done?" She asked. 

"For Rosa?" She nodded.

"I don't think so," I replied. "Things don't happen for a reason. Some things just happen and they suck and we can only hope they don't happen to us." 

We both descended into silence after that. 

"Do you think we're going to survive this?" I whispered.

Amy didn't reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there! done!!!
> 
> thank you to everyone who has supported this fic along the way and left comments and kudos. after writing the first chapter, i was ready to give up but all the support made me want to continue so thanks! 
> 
> i feel like i'm writing an oscar acceptance speech. 
> 
> i hope life is going well for you and that everything's good and if it's not, i hope it will be soon.


End file.
